iLike you because
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Oh! Every time one of us has to leave, we tell each other the things we like about each other and our relationship " Carly smiled happily. Based on the movie "Just go with it". Seddie oneshot.


**Heeeeeeeeey, Seddiers! **

**What's up?**

**Nothing new for me... I'm home and I'm bored XD**

**A few days ago I watched this film "Just go with it". It's really awesome, and sappy and funny, and I loved it! So I decided to write a little something Seddie based on it.**

**Before iOMG and iParty with Victorious, since Carly is datin another guy.  
><strong>

**Read, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

><p>" I don't think I can take it anymore " murmured Sam to Freddie, who nodded.<p>

The two frenemies were at the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and her new boyfriend Alex, and they were forced to see them act all sappy in front of them.

" You're so cute " cooed Carly, smiling.

" You're cuter " he answered, looking at her in the yes.

" No, you're cuter! "

" No, you're both dumb! " whispered Sam in Freddie's ear, making him laugh.

" I couldn't agree more " he said " When I'll have a girlfriend- "

" That means never " Sam cut him off, smirking.

He rolled his eyes " When I'll have a girlfriend, 'cause I _will_ have one Sam, I promise I won't act this sappy. Contain yourselves you two! " he added in Carly and Alex's direction.

" Ah, Freddie, let us have fun! " said Alex " It's impossible looking at Carly and not compliment her! Sorry " He added quickly.

Freddie waved his hand " Don't worry, I don't like her anymore. She's all yours " he smiled.

Carly smiled as well, as she kept adoring her boyfriend.

Sam and Freddie just shook their heads and talked for a while, until Alex said he had to use the restroom.

The blond boy looked Carly in the yes and said " I like your smile "

" I like your eyes " she answered.

" I like the fact you are really sweet "

" I like the fact you are romantic "

" I like that you are smart "

" I like that always bring me flower when we go on dates "

Alex smiled and kissed her before leaving.

Sam and Freddie were looking at each other, confused.

" What was that? " asked Sam.

" Oh! Every time one of us has to leave, we tell each other the things we like about each other and our relationship " Carly smiled happily.

" Oh. That's … " _stupid_ was the only adjective that crossed Freddie's mind at the moment " Romantic " he managed to say.

" I know " Carly cooed " Why don't you guys try? "

" What? " they asked at the same moment, before glaring at each other.

" But we're not, and we will never be, dating " added Sam.

" Come on! " pleaded Carly " Just for fun! "

" Fun? " questioned Sam " What's funny about liking something about him? "

" Are you gonna do it if I give you a packet of fat-cakes? " Carly asked in a small voice.

" Let's do this, Benson! " exclaimed the blond, making him roll his eyes.

" All right " he agreed.

" First, you have to look into each other's eyes… " started the brunette.

The two frenemies slowly turned around.

Looking in those deep brown eyes was extremely painful, Sam noticed.

" …Then one of you start. Sam, you go first "

" Hmm… " she looked at Freddie, helpless " I… I like your eyes "

" … I like your smile. I also like your smirk, but your smile… it's really rare, and I think it's beautiful "

" I like the way you're a nerd. Because if you weren't, who would I insult? " she added, hoping he wouldn't notice she was nervous.

" I like the way you make me laugh and _always _cheer me up. Everything you say is just funny "

" I like the way our friendship grown. Yeah Benson " she added, seeing that Freddie looked surprised " We _are_ friends. In a very strange and twisted way, but we are "

Freddie smiled " I like the way you're totally unique. You're different from every girl I met, in a good and bad way, and that's great "

" You guys… " Carly murmured weakly, seeing their heads moving closer.

" I like the way you understand me. More than anyone else, sometimes "

" I like the way how, weirdly, we have the same tastes about almost everything "

" I like that you always pay for me, since I never have money and I'd always starve "

" I like that sometimes you tell my mother the things I'd like to tell her, like that she should really stop treating me like a kid "

" But you _are_ a kid "

" Nyeeeh! "

" Nyeeeh! "

Their heads were not two inches apart. Their lips were about to touch when…

" I'm back from the restroom! Who wants another smoothie? I offer for everyone! "

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, there was it. Review. Pretty please. :D<strong>

**And, I don't think I'm gonna add any more chapters. it's just a Oneshot :D**


End file.
